jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy: Ultimate Generations/Credits
Here are the credits for the 2019 2D traditional/flash hand-drawn/3D computer animated hybrid action-adventure science-fiction buddy comedy film, Jeremy: Ultimate Generations. Opening Credits Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Jeremy Carpenter Scott Young David Silverman Anne Walker Produced by Lauren Faust Craig McCracken Scott Young Adam Katz Jeannine Roussel David Silverman Melissa Wolfe Anne Walker Produced by Phil Lord Christopher Miller Executive Producers Jeremy Carpenter Scott Young Sam Register Allison Abbate Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Story by Jeremy Carpenter Scott Young Screenplay by Jeremy Carpenter David N. Weiss Seth Green Scott Scornavacco Melissa Wolfe Phil Lord Christopher Miller Based on the animated series and characters by Jeremy Carpenter Music by Mark Mothersbaugh John Debney Lorne Balfe Theodore Shapiro Daniel Ingram Edited by Scott Young Cody Moore Taylor Grodin John Venzon A Warner Bros. Pictures Presentation A JeremyWorks Studios film In association with JeremySoft Animation and DHX Media JEREMY: ULTIMATE GENERATIONS Cast Main Coming soon! Others Coming soon! Additional Voices Coming Soon! Second Part of the Credits 2D Animation Production by Renegade Animation Yowza! Animation Slap Happy Cartoons Snipple Animation and Neko Productions Story Coming soon! Visual Development & Design Coming soon! Previsualization Coming soon! Workbook Coming soon! Editorial Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Asset Production Coming soon! Look Development Coming soon! Technical Direction Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Background Coming soon! Clean-up Animation Coming soon! Inbetween Animation Coming soon! Technical Animation Coming soon! Crowds Coming soon! Effects Coming soon! Compositing Coming soon! Matte Painting Coming soon! Stereo Coming soon! Scene Planning Coming soon! Digital Ink & Paint Coming soon! Technical and Artistic Support Coming soon! Video Reference Coming soon! Warner Animation Group Crew Pre-Production and Screenplay Development by Warner Animation Group Creative Consultant Nicholas Stoller More coming soon! DHX Studios Vancouver Crew Flash Animation by DHX Studios Vancouver More coming soon! Bardel Entertainment Crew Additional Animation Production by Bardel Entertainment More coming soon! Toon City Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. More coming soon! '' Sunwoo Entertainment Crew Additional Animation Production by Sunwoo Entertainment ''More coming soon! Wang Film Productions Crew Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions More coming soon! Warner Bros. Animation Crew Digital Production Services by Warner Bros. Animation More coming soon! Legend3D Crew Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Legend3D More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Titles Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Third Part of the Credits Animation, Visual Effects, Compositing and Video Editing Software Provided by Toon Boom Animation Avid Technology Adobe Systems Autodesk Storyboard Software used Toon Boom Storyboard Pro Concept Art Software used Adobe Photoshop Animation and Modeling Software used Autodesk Maya Rendered with Renderman For JeremyWorks Studios Coming soon! For JeremySoft Animation Coming soon! For JWToons Coming soon! For DHX Media '' Coming soon!'' For Frederator Films Coming soon! For Warner Bros. Animation Coming soon! For Warner Animation Group Coming soon! The Producers And Filmmakers Wish To Thank Warner Bros. Entertainment Warner Animation Group Warner Bros. Animation Jerry Beck Cartoon Network Studios JeremyWorks Entertainment JeremyWorks Studios JeremySoft ClearWorld Entertainment 78M Studios JWToons California Institute of the Arts The Disney and Pixar Story Trust DreamWorks Animation Gracie Films Illumination Entertainment DC Entertainment Marvel Studios Universal Studios Paramount Pictures Corporation Paramount Animation Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Animation Studio Toon Boom Animation Sony Corporation Sony Pictures Entertainment Pixar Animation Studios Studio Ghibli Walt Disney Animation Studios The Walt Disney Company 20th Century Fox Film Corporation 20th Century Fox Animation Blue Sky Studios Rovio Entertainment DHX Media The LEGO Group Mattel, Inc. The Cookie Jar Company TCL Chinese Theaters Cinemark Theaters Hasbro Hasbro Studios Allspark Pictures Allspark Animation Animation Special Thanks Andrew Adamson Darla Anderson Stephen Anderson Mark Andrews Bonnie Arnold Noah Baumbach Kristine Belson James Baxter Brad Bird Don Bluth Paul Briggs Chris Buck Jared Bush Ron Clements Melissa Cobb Josh Cooley Ronnie del Carmen Kevin Deters Pete Docter Lauren Faust Gary Goldman Don Hahn Stephen Hillenburg Butch Hartman Byron Howard Vicky Jenson Phil Johnston John Lasseter Jennifer Lee David Lindsay-Abaire Christopher Miller Phil Lord Angus Maclane Craig McCracken Michael McCullers Tom McGrath Lauren McMullan Chris Meledandri Chris Miller Rob Minkoff Mike Mitchell Hayao Miyazaki Rich Moore Chris McKay John Musker Jennifer Yuh Nelson Bob Peterson Steve Purcell Anthony and Joe Russo Chris Sanders Dan Scanlon David Silverman Peter Sohn David Soren Andrew Stanton Christina Steinberg Paul Tibbit Gary Trousdale Guillermo del Toro Lee Unkrich Chris Wedge Dean Wellins Simon Wells Stevie Wermers-Skelton Chris Williams Richard Williams Kirk Wise Raymond Zibach A Very Special Thanks to All of the Film's Supporters Whose Tireless Efforts Made this Movie Possible. Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits The filmmakers would like to thank the Warner Animation Group for their invaluable contribution, the entire JeremyWorks Studios who gifted us with their talent, hard work, inventiveness, ingenuity, and good humor. This film would not have been possible without the support of Jeremy Universal fans from all around the world and the work of many talented artists and animators. Soundtrack Available on CD and Digital Download from ::::::::: Exclusive Jeremy: Ultimate Generations Merchandise Available from and Video game available now on all major game consoles from and Exclusive Jeremy: Ultimate Generations Available wherever books are sold from :::::::::: ::::::::::: Color by :::::::::: :::::::::: :::::::::: ::::::::::: With the participation of The Georgia Film, Music & Digital Entertainment Office A Division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Produced with the Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Supported by the Canadian Members of this International Co-Production ::::::::::: ::::::::: ::::::::: ::::::::: No. 9758878 :::::::::: :::::::::: No cartoon characters, animals, or other characters were harmed during the making of this film. Only a few robots, but no cartoon characters and animals. Although, some were erased and had to be redrawn. To learn more about Jeremy Universal, visit the official website at jeremyuniversal.jeremyworks.com © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. JeremyWorks Studios, the JeremyWorks logo, JWToons, the JWToons logo, JeremySoft, the JeremySoft logo, Jeremy: Ultimate Generations, Jeremy Universal, Jeremy Adventure, and all related elements, titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of JeremyWorks Entertainment. All third party trademarks are the property of their respective owners. Used with permission. Warner Bros. Entertainment, its wholly-owned film divisions and any person or entity associated with this film did not receive any payment or other consideration for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and JeremyWorks Entertainment are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents, and locations portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character, or history of any person, product or entirely is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. In Loving Memory of Christine Cavanaugh (1963-2014) June Foray (1917-2017) Burt Reynolds (1936-2018) Stephen Hillenburg (1961-2018) Dedicated to Jeremy Carpenter and the staff of JeremyWorks Studios After Post-Credits Scene Category:Credits